Die Intensität des Augenblicks
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Jacks Gedanken und Empfindungen an einem speziellen Tag...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J)  
**Spoiler:** allerhöchstens Die Entscheidung - Meridian  
**Inhalt:** Jacks Gedanken und Empfindungen an einem speziellen Tag...  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

_Ein Koffer lag im Straßengraben. Ich sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch das stark beschlagene Seitenfenster meines Pick-Ups, kaum in der Lage, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Und dort lag dieser Koffer. Zu klein, um Reisegepäck zu sein. Plötzlich riss mich der Fahrer des Taxis hinter mir, mit seinem aufdringlichen Hupen aus der Abstraktion des Augenblickes. Ich fuhr immer noch viel zu langsam für den Abendverkehr von Colorado Springs und trotzdem wischte mit dem Handrücken über die Scheibe. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Der Koffer war aus altem, speckigen Leder, an den Ecken abgenutzt und von einer Farbe, die vielleicht einmal hellbraun gewesen sein mochte. Der Regen war stärker geworden. Das vor wenigen Minuten noch kleine Rinnsal, das sich im Straßengraben gesammelt hatte, war zu einem mittleren Sturzbach angeschwollen und umspülte den Koffer. Plötzlich erschien eine Hand, wie aus dem Nichts, und packte den Griff. Die Hand gehörte zu einem jungen Mädchen, nicht älter als fünfzehn, mit langen, blonden Zöpfen, die unter einem roten Regenhut keck hervorlugten. Sie sah fast traurig aus. Doch bevor ich sie näher betrachten konnte, wurde sie auch schon von einer Frau mit kantigem Gesicht unsanft am Arm gepackt und weitergezogen. Das Mädchen verschwand samt dem Koffer unter einem riesigen Regenschirm und tauchte in der dunstigen Wand aus Regentropfen unter. Ein letzter Gedanke, ob der Koffer wirklich der Kleinen gehörte, beschäftigte mich, dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Innenseite meines Wagens zu._

_Seit heute Morgen schien die Zeit still zu stehen, Sekunden dehnten sich zu Stunden, alles lief in Zeitlupe und ich nahm besonders die kleinen Dinge wahr, für die ich in meinem sonst so hektischen Alltag kaum Zeit fand. _

_Binnen einer Sekunde schien das ganze Universum zu expandieren und wieder in sich zusammen fallen, ohne dass ich oder der Rest der Welt, es auch nur bemerkten. Ich lächelte, als mir plötzlich etwas in den verwirrten Sinn kam, das Sam einmal gesagt hatte. Nämlich, dass auch die Unendlichkeit nur aus einzelnen Augenblicken bestand, und so etwas ihrer Absolutität einbüßen würde. _

_Zehn Minuten später verdünnte sich der Fluss der Autos. Der Verkehr der allabendlichen Rush Hour legte sich, je weiter ich die Hauptverkehrsader der Stadt hinter mir ließ. Die miteinander verwachsenen Vororte erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont aus, und trotzdem konnte man dazwischen auflockernde grüne Flecken erkennen. Unbebautes Gebiet, freier Raum, Grünanlagen, Naherholungsgebiete, Reservate der von hier verbannten Natur - Erinnerungen an eine bessere Zeit._

_Sämtliche Himmelsschleusen schienen sich schließlich geöffnet zu haben, als ich schließlich zu Hause aus dem Auto stieg. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden kroch die Nässe durch meinen Mantel und ich begann, auf das Haus zuzulaufen._

_Kurz bevor ich die Haustür erreicht hatte, richtete ich meinen Blick ein letztes Mal himmelwärts. Der Regen klatschte mir ins Gesicht, aber das einzige, das mir auffiel, war wieder, wie seltsam ich an diesem Tag meine Umwelt wahrnahm._

_Der Himmel hatte, abgesehen von den dunklen Smogwolken, die beinahe immer wie ein Damoklesschwert über und in der unmittelbaren Umgebung der Stadt wie eine Dunstglocke hingen, und oft bedrohlich aussahen, aufgeklärt. Wenn man sich anstrengte, konnte man die trägen Bewegungen der Gewitterwolken, die sich langsam gen Norden verzogen, erkennen._

_Ich schloss die Haustür auf und warf die nassen Sachen achtlos in eine Ecke. Ich holte mir ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, setzte mich mit einem resignierenden Seufzer auf die durchgelegene Couch im Wohnzimmer und dachte wieder einmal wehmütig daran, wie viele schlaflose Nächte ich hier in den letzten 365 Tagen statt im Bett verbracht hatte. Ich nippte an der Flasche und versuchte, den Aufkleber abzureißen. Er blieb an meinen Händen kleben und ich wurde ihn auf der Armlehne der Couch los. _

_Der Anrufbeantworter in der Küche blinkte auffordernd. Aber für heute war es genug. Ich wollte mit niemandem mehr reden, mich nicht von anderen bemitleiden lassen, ich schaffte es heute wahrscheinlich auch ohne fremde Hilfe, im Selbstmitleid oder in Alkohol zu ertrinken. Vielleicht würde ich es heute schaffen, mich zu betrinken und die nebelige Benommenheit des Rausches würde mich in den Schlaf lullen. Auch dieser Abend würde vorbeigehen. Langsam aber stetig._

_Ich stand wieder auf und zog mir trockene Sachen über. Der Hunger, der mich seit dem Verlassen des Büros gequält hatte, war wie weggeflogen und ich trat nach kurzem Zögern wieder ins Freie, um auf die Rückseite zu schlendern. Die sanfte Brise, die es geschafft hatte, die Gewitterwolken zu vertreiben, seufzte wie eine verlorene Seele in dem kleinen Kirschbaum im Garten, den Sam und ich vor schier endloser Zeit zusammen gepflanzt hatten. Ein einzelner trauriger Blick auf die kümmerlichen Äste, dann erklomm ich die selbstgebaute Strickleiter, das Bier immer noch halbvoll in meiner Linken. Ein paar einsame Vögel fanden nach den letzten in der Ferne verklingenden Donnergrollen wieder den Mut, ihr allabendliches Abschiedslied anzustimmen und ich lauschte der Melodie. _

_Das flache Dach meines Hauses erstreckte sich vor mir, kleine Pfützen hatten sich auf der schwarzen Dachpappe gebildet. Ich ging zu dem kleinen Klappstuhl, den ich hier an meinem Lieblingsplatz aufgestellt hatte und wischte ihn mit einem Hemdsärmel ab. Ich setzte mich und ein schmerzliches Gefühl der Einsamkeit erfüllte mich. Auch ein Teleskop stand hier. Nicht, dass ich viel von Astronomie verstand, aber es weckte in mir das Gefühl, dem Himmel noch näher sein zu können, wenn ich durch das alte und fast blinde Rohr sah und staunen konnte. Eigentlich absurd, bei den Umständen meines Lebens. Ich konnte tagtäglich noch viel weiter reisen, als das beste Teleskop der Erde auch nur zu sehen fähig war. _

_Auch die letzten Wolken hatten sich verzogen und es sollte augenscheinlich doch noch eine klare Nacht werden. Es hatte abgekühlt und ich sah trotz meiner Gänsehaut fasziniert in den Abendhimmel, an dem die ersten Sterne ihr funkelndes Gastspiel begannen. Ich lächelte, bezaubert von deren Schönheit. Sie waren das einzig Schöne, was dieser Welt noch geblieben war. Ich schloss kurz die Augen._

_Manche sagen, man sei einem toten Menschen, den man geliebt hat, am nächsten, wenn man an seinem Grab steht und mit ihm spricht. Seltsamerweise empfand ich nichts, wenn ich an Sams Grab stand, auch wenn ich Dutzende ihrer Lieblingsblumen – blaue Rosen – auf die Marmorplatte legte und in andächtiger Haltung auf die dort eingravierten Lettern starrte._

_Einzig hier, wenn ich die Sterne betrachte, fühle ich ihre Gegenwart, als säße sie neben mir. Sehe ihr Lächeln und spüre wie einen geisterhaften Hauch ihre zarten Berührungen, ihren sanften Atem in meinem Nacken, ihre weichen Lippen auf den meinen. Höre ihre Stimme, die mir liebevolle Dinge ins Ohr flüstert. Ihre klaren blauen Augen, die mir mit der Intensität ihrer Blicke oft den Atem geraubt hatten. Auch heute fühle ich es. Heute ganz besonders._

_Wie elektrisiert war die immer noch feuchte Luft und plötzlich wusste ich, dass sie hier war. Kein Wesen aus Energie, oder ein Engel, so wie es in esoterischen Büchern beschrieben wird. Auch nicht so wie damals Daniel, als er als erster meines Teams ging. Ich weiß einfach, das ihr Geist jetzt mit mir ist._

_Genau ein Jahr ist es nun her, dass sie mir Sam genommen hatten, auf den Tag. Verstohlen, als würden mich hundert Fremde beobachten, hier an diesem einsamen und ruhigen Platz, wische ich mir eine einzelne, salzige Träne von der Wange, die ihren Weg schon fast bis zu meinen Mundwinkeln gefunden hat und mir wird erst danach bewusst, wie fehl am Platze diese Verlegenheit doch ist. Als könnte mich hier jemand sehen. Als würde es irgend jemanden interessieren, wenn ich weine. Als würde es einen Zweck erfüllen, auch an diesem Platz noch die Rolle des AirForce Colonels zu spielen. Dabei bin ich das gar nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem mir der Inhalt meines Lebens bereits zum zweiten Mal genommen wurde._

_Ihr junges, unschuldiges und blühendes Leben, von einer Sekunde auf die andere verwirkt. Verwelkt wie die schönsten Blüten einer Blume, deren Wurzeln nicht gegossen worden waren._

_Aber ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf die Jaffa, die sie getötet haben. Sie befolgten nur Befehle ihrer Götter und hatten keine andere Wahl. Ich hasse die Goa'uld heute mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Und mein Kampf gegen sie ist stärker als je zuvor. Teal'c, der einzige Freund, der mir noch geblieben ist. Er ist der Fels in der Brandung, der mich immer wieder daran erinnert, dass das Leben nicht stehen_ _geblieben ist, an jenem Tag. Ich bin ein gebrochener Mann. Der erste, der sein Leben in einem Selbstmordkommando für andere riskiert. Jemand, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat, weil ihm bereits alles genommen wurde._

_Heute bin ich nur traurig. Traurig und einsam, einsam und alleine. Dieser tiefe, wohlbekannte Schmerz klopft in meiner Brust wie ein zweiter Herzschlag. Ein unbändiges Verlangen erfüllt mich, bei ihr zu sein, stärker als an anderen Tagen. _

_Ich werfe die leere Bierflasche mit voller Wucht wie angeekelt von mir und beobachte staunend die auseinanderstobenden Scherben. Ich empfinde eine undefinierbare Befriedigung und ich habe das Gefühl, ewig hier sitzen zu können, und einfach die Sterne zu betrachten. _

_Ich kann jetzt auch die unscheinbare Mondsichel am Horizont auftauchen sehen. Die Menschen fasziniert der Erdtrabant nur, wenn er in seinem vollen Glanz erstrahlt, nur dann geschehen mystische Dinge. Doch ich finde die Mondsichel, wenn sie am klaren Nachthimmel ihr spärliches Licht abgibt, irgendwie einsam und verloren wirkt, viel schöner. Über sie wird nicht viel geredet und keiner merkt, wenn der Mond wieder zunimmt. _

_Doch das Schönste bleiben die Sterne._

_Millionen Lichtjahre entfernt, selbst mit Raumschiffen unerreichbar, und doch so nah – wie Sam. Ihr Licht wird noch Millionen Jahre durch den unendlichen Kosmos strahlen. Auch dieser so alte und menschliche Gedanke kommt mir heute Abend irgendwie dumm vor, unwichtig, unwürdig, ihm irgendwelche Bedeutung zuzumessen._

_Aber ich bin mir sicher, eines Tages werde ich wieder bei ihr sein, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. Irgendwann. Und bis dahin sind es die Sterne, die mich am Leben halten werden._

_end_


End file.
